


I'm Plenty Strong Now, and I Don't Need You

by plainjayme



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, Hurt/Comfort, all i want in life is for them to be happy, and to love each other like i know they do, i hate angst and just want them to be happy, not too much angst, rated for some swearing and blood, stop fighting kids
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-04 10:09:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18341543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plainjayme/pseuds/plainjayme
Summary: Catra leaves the Fright Zone to get more tech for Entrapta but gets injured on the way. Scorpia and Entrapta have been convinced to stay in Bright Moon while she recovers, but Catra isn't so easy to persuade.





	1. I Never Wanted You to Come Back

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first She-Ra fanfic, and I hope you enjoy! These two are the loves of my life and I just want them to be happy. I'm so excited and also scared for season 2 but let's hope Catra knocks it the fuck off and realizes she doesn't need to prove anything to anyone because they love her no matter what. Or at least Adora does. I just want them to be happy and it hurts that they aren't.
> 
> I'll make them happy. I hope you enjoy!

Entrapta's research back in the Horde had slowed down to the point where she needed more to work with.

"Is there any more First One's tech in the facility?" the princess asked excitedly to her feline companion sitting on top of a large computer swishing her tail. "I'm afraid I can't continue without getting my hands on more of that incredible tech."

Catra sighed and hopped down on all fours before standing up completely. "Fine," she sighed in slight annoyance. "Where do you want me to go? Back to that dumb temple?"

Entrapta's eyes lit up and she clasped her hands together. "You could bring back so much tech from a First One's temple. Think of all of the possibilities. Get as much as you can carry. Wait! Take a bag! Wait! Take _two_ bags!" she shouted without taking a breath.

"Okay, okay! Chill out. I'll get what I can," Catra yelled.

"Oh! Does that mean we get to go on a best friend adventure together? Can I help?" Scorpia asked with excitement from her place near Catra.

"No," Catra responded simply, grabbing a small satchel and stringing it around her shoulder. "I'm going in and then coming right back out. I don't want to waste any time. You can stay here and hold down the fort for me. Think you can do that?"

Scorpia gasped in delight and placed her clawed hands up in a salute. "I think we're getting closer if you trust me enough to watch after this place! I won't let you down, captain."

Catra turned around to leave the room, waving back to the two on her way out without looking back. "I'll be back. Keep working."

"Sure thing, Boss!" Scorpia responded with enthusiasm.

Catra hopped down from metal balconies onto the dusty ground and began to walk towards the Whispering Woods for what seemed like the millionth time. For a forest they were never supposed to go into, she sure seemed to be getting familiar with the place. She used her arm to move a large plant out of the way and stepped into the darkness.

Some stuff looked familiar. Some didn't. The feline sighed, flattened her ears, and continued straight.

"God. This place sucks," she mumbled to herself, kicking a rock. It landed with a thud into a bush up ahead. A loud screech made Catra jump and her fur stand on end. The rock she kicked had obviously disturbed something and it was not happy.

A creature that automatically struck fear and recognition into the feline roared as it presented itself through the underbrush. What looked like the exact same spider creatures that roamed the First One's temple locked its eyes onto a frozen Catra.

"Oh sh-!"

Catra had no time to finish that thought when the spider thrust one of its long legs right towards her on the ground. Catra leaped out of the way and rolled to a defensive position. Her brows narrowed in annoyance.

"Of course. Can't go anywhere without a problem anymore."

The creature growled in response and lifted its leg in preparation to strike. Catra narrowed her brows, flattened her ears, and crouched to attack the creature in return. The leg began descending down on the feline and hit the ground with a crunch, sending bits of earth in every direction. Catra dodged the attack and used her claws to grasp onto the tall appendage. She began to climb up the beast to the top of its head. Just like she'd done in the First One's temple with Adora, the feline began to tear out its mechanical components, busting through the glass eyes with her claws.

Catra growled, her teeth bared and her claws still ripping through wires. The creature began to shut down and collapsed to the ground, a cloud of dust settling from its downfall. Catra scoffed and hopped off of its head. She took a look at her work and stuffer her hands into her pockets with a proud smirk.

"And no Adora in sight. I thought so," Catra muttered under her breath. She took one last look at her work and turned around to walk away.

As she reached the edge of the clearing, the dying creature lashed out with the last of its power. It sent its razor sharp claw at the end of its leg hurdling toward the leaving opponent. Catra turned around just in time to see the claw slice through her bicep, sending a splatter of her blood onto the ground.

"Shit!" she shouted as she grasped her bloody upper arm. Her mismatched eyes widened as the leg lifted to strike again. The creature roared from its place on the ground and struck once more, this time getting its claw stuck on Catra's shirt. It tore a hole in the fabric and sliced clean through her side, drawing more blood. Catra yowled in pain as she was lifted into the air by her shirt. The creature reared back and flung forward, tossing Catra through the air like she was nothing.

The feline's eyes widened as she tried desperately to grasp onto a branch as she fell. The ground came closer and closer and Catra fell with a shriek.

The impact knocked the wind out of the already winded girl. The dust from her landing settled around her and her vision began to blur.

"Sh-shit," she whispered. She desperately tried to reach forward to right herself, one eye closed and her face twisted in pain. She could not muster up the energy to get back up, and the world slowly turned black.

* * *

 

Adora sat in Glimmer's bedroom in Bright Moon relaxing for what seemed like the first time in months. Glimmer was braiding her hair while she read an old book on the history of Bright Moon and Bow put together some arrows to restock his quiver. Glimmer's gentle touch of her fingers running through her hair made Adora close her eyes mid-paragraph.

"This is nice," the princess whispered with her eyes still closed.

"I know!" Bow chimed in. "I feel like we haven’t sat down since we met you, Adora. I don't think I've had this many arrows before!"

"And I've always wanted to give you braids. Imagine She-Ra's luscious mane of hair tucked up in gorgeous braids!" Glimmer added, twisting Adora's blonde hair into one last braid.

Adora looked into the mirror across from her mounted on the wall. She turned her head from side to side to look at all angles of her new hairstyle. "I like it. But everybody loves She-Ra's hair. Gotta keep it loose for the fans."

Glimmer rolled her eyes playfully as Adora flexed into the mirror to Bow's laughter. "Uh huh. Right."

The flexing and laughter was cut short when a guard busted through Glimmer's bedroom door. "Princess!"

"What is it?" Glimmer asked, Adora and Bow standing up behind her to hear what the guard had to say.

"We've spotted two intruders on castle grounds. They said they're here for you, Adora," the guard informed.

"Me?" Adora asked.

"We'll find out when we get there. Come on, guys," Glimmer said with a gesture for the others to follow her as she ran out of her bedroom.

The trio reached the courtyard where a familiar face was being detained by two more guards. Bow had his arrows drawn, Glimmer's hands were lit up with her magic, and Adora had the sword out and at the ready.

"Scorpia?" Adora asked in surprise. The princess in question narrowed her eyes and raised her tail in defense.

"Hello, _princess_ ," Scorpia said with venom in her words. She began to raise her voice. "We're here for our loving commander. Where do you have her imprisoned!?"

"Commander?" Bow asked, looking to his friends for answers. Glimmer shrugged.

"Wait, wait, wait. Do you mean Catra?" Adora asked, lowering her sword.

"Of course we mean Catra!" Scorpia shouted. "Who else would we be talking about? Now tell us where you have her."

"Why would you think we have her?" Bow asked.

"And why would we want her," Glimmer muttered in annoyance.

"Our caring commander left the Fright Zone last night to bring us back some necessary supplies and did not return! Entrapta and I have been worried sick and know the only reason she wouldn't come back to us is if someone has her," Scorpia explained.

"She hasn't come back?" Adora asked, her brows knitting in worry before her eyes grew wide in surprise at Scorpia's words. "Wait. Entrapta!?"

"Hello, Tall One!" came the loud voice from behind Scorpia. Her hair waved to the three.

Bow, Glimmer, and Adora's jaws dropped open at the revelation that the deceased princess was, in fact, not deceased.

Bow and Glimmer screamed as all three of the Bright Moon residents ran towards Entrapta and tackled her into a tearful hug. Entrapta screamed in return and smiled with a confused look at the three.

"What did I do to deserve this overbearing display of physical affection?" the princess asked, hugging them in return with her hair.

"We thought you were dead!" Glimmer shouted with tears streaming down her face.

"Dead? No, I am very much alive," Entrapta responded. She touched her own face with her hands as if making sure she was right. "Yep. Alive!"

"But you…the fire…?" Adora stammered.

"Fire? Oh! The fire! Yeah, no. Emily protected me! I am 100% living!"

The crying group laughed and hugged the princess harder. Scorpia interrupted their scene by clearing her throat.

"Um, hello? Entrapta's alive but who knows if Catra is!" she shouted.

"Isn't she one to just go wherever she wants and do whatever she pleases?" Glimmer asked.

"Well…yes. But she was going to a temple to bring us back some more junk for Entrapta," Scorpia responded. Her venomous tail had fallen to its usual place behind her rather than being raised in defense.

"Temple? Do you mean the Beacon?" Adora asked.

"I dunno. Maybe? She wouldn't leave us behind though. So if you don't have her and we don't have her, who has her?"

"That's not like Catra," Adora said, getting up and grabbing her sword. "We need to find her. Guys, come on!"

She began to run toward the Whispering Woods with Scorpia and Entrapta in tow. Bow and Glimmer looked at each other before taking off after everybody else into the woods.

* * *

 

Catra came to slowly with the sound of someone shouting in the distance. Her heart began to race as adrenaline kicked in and told her to run away. She tried moving her arm to push her body off of the ground, but fell back into the dirt with a moan as her entire body burned.

" _Catra!_ " the feline heard in the distance.

"Adora?" Catra croaked out. She attempted to lift her head to see if it really was Adora. Nobody was near. Frustrated tears welled up in her eyes as she mentally scolded herself for thinking it would actually be Adora coming to rescue her. She didn't need rescuing, right? Especially not after all she'd done to Adora. The scratches. The hurtful words. _I never wanted you to come back_ , she had yelled to Adora's face. She didn't deserve help and she didn't need help.

She deserved whatever happened to her. Dying from the elements. Getting eaten by another spider. Succumbing to infection. Whatever happened, she deserved it and didn't need any help to get out of it.

Catra rested her head back into the dirt and closed her eyes.

"Catra!"

The voice was getting closer, but her vision was fading again. The stabbing pain in her side and arm were lulling her back into unconsciousness as her injuries pulsed with her rapid heartbeat.

"Catra!"

"Catra!"

Two familiar voices. Scorpia? Adora? No, still not Adora. Couldn't be Adora.

She heard many people running and began to panic again. Her eyes struggled to stay open as she frantically looked back and forth to see where the attackers would be.

The footsteps were definitely right next to her. She heard leaves and twigs crunching as whoever finally locked onto her location.

"Catra!"

Maybe it was the pain? Was infection setting in? Because that was definitely Adora. Through blurred vision, Catra saw a bright red top and a mess of blonde hair pulled into a high ponytail. It couldn't be, but there she was.

Someone touched Catra's side and caused the feline to scream out in pain. She attempted to stifle her outburst through clenched teeth. She hissed at the individual and tried once more to push herself away.

"Catra, it's us! We never thought we'd find you!" came a voice that was most definitely loud enough to be Scorpia.

"She looks bad," another voice that vaguely sounded like Adora's annoying princess sidekick Sparkle or whatever the hell her name was.

"She's bleeding!" A deeper voice. A boy's voice. Probably Bow. Wow, it's totally unnecessary for everyone to be here.

"L-leave!" Catra growled through clenched teeth. "Don't touch me!"

"Catra," came the gentle voice that always calmed the feline down. Yep, it was definitely Adora. Oh, great. She's here to play the hero again.

"Catra, we're here to help you. You're hurt. We're going to take care of you," Adora whispered softly to try and soothe her distressed friend.

"No!" Catra shouted, trying to get out of the hold whoever had on her. Her jostling sent even more jolts of pain up her spine. She hissed and some more tears began clouding her vision. Or was that looming unconsciousness? Or both?

She just wanted to sleep. She was being hoisted into someone's arms. She was breathing heavily and caught a whiff of that familiar, comforting scent. The same scent that used to lull her to sleep back in the Fright Zone in a bunk that was not her own. It seemed to be having the same effect now. Her vision blurred even more, but she looked up just one last time to catch a glimpse of those beautiful blue eyes.

"I've got you. It's okay, Catra. It's okay."

Her eyelids finally shut, Adora's worried face the last thing she saw.


	2. I Drove Away the Person I Wanted to Protect the Most

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adora and the squad get Catra medical attention and Catra wakes up. Scorpia delivers some news.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh shit here we go again. sorry but I'm a slut for my favorite characters being hurt and having their loves take care of them
> 
> I don't know about y'all, but I'm counting down the seconds until season 2. Called off work already and made plans to watch the entire thing all day. I'm ready.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Adora ran as fast as she could without jostling her injured friend who was curled up in her arms. She didn't even have enough time to think of turning into She-Ra to make carrying the girl even easier. Catra needed help now, and there was no time to waste.

 

The rest of the group followed closely behind with Scorpia hiding her face in her clawed hands as she continued to berate herself for allowing Catra to be injured.

 

"Oh, this is all my fault!" she wailed. "I should have never let her go alone!"

  
  
"It's nobody's fault!" Adora shouted over her shoulder through her panting.

 

Bow caught up to Scorpia and placed a comforting hand despite his previous encounter with the princess that resulted in his kidnapping and imprisonment.

 

"Yeah, it's okay. Don't blame yourself. She doesn't seem like the type to let anyone help her anyway," he said.

 

"But I should know better! I'm her best friend! I wouldn't let anything happen to her!" Scorpia cried, her brows narrowed into a worried expression as she glanced up ahead at Catra's pained face.

 

Her words made Adora's eyes grow wide in recognition. She looked down at the girl in her arms. _She_ used to be her best friend, and now look what happened. Nothing would ever make Adora regret leaving the Hoarde, but every fiber of her being made her regret not convincing Catra to come with her every single second of her life. Maybe if she had tried harder. Maybe if she had noticed Catra unintentionally in her shadow all these years. Maybe if she was a better friend-

 

A gentle hand on her shoulder shook Adora out of her internal, self-loathing ramble. Still running, she looked to her side to see Glimmer with her usual expression of adoration for the taller girl.

 

"Hey," Glimmer said softly, using more effort to be able to keep up with Adora. "I know you, and I can see you're stuck in your head right now. Don't worry. None of this is your fault either."

  
  
Another hand to her opposite shoulder. Bow this time with his comforting and loving gaze.

 

"You said so yourself, Adora. It's nobody's fault. Not Scorpia's, not yours."

  
  
Adora smiled and looked down at her former best friend. "I wanted to protect every single person in Etheria so badly that I drove away the person I want to protect the most," she explained.

 

"You can't be there for everyone, Adora," Glimmer added. "But you're here now and getting her the help she needs. Home is just up ahead. I can see the castle!"

  
  
"Uh, I hate to interrupt this touching moment," Scorpia interrupted. "But are we going to be allowed in said castle? Entrapta and I are not leaving without her."

  
  
All five members of the group pushed themselves to run a little faster to finally reach the castle's gate. Adora turned to Scorpia and Entrapta who were panting from their long run.

 

"Entrapta, you are always welcome here," Adora said with a tender gaze to the princess. Entrapta smiled and nodded in return.

 

"Scorpia on the other hand…," Glimmer trailed off.

 

"Might need some convincing," Bow finished.

 

"Oh, nuh uh. No way am I leaving her behind!" Scorpia said, raising her voice.

 

"Look, we don't have time for this," Adora said in an annoyed tone. "We need to get Catra to a doctor."

  
  
Adora turned to Scorpia and looked up at her with an understanding expression. "I know you care about Catra. But right now, we need to get her some help and you're not going to be allowed to enter without questioning. Go with Bow and Glimmer, and as long as you cooperate, you'll be welcomed."

 

Scorpia pouted. The pout lifted as she saw Catra's ever paling skin. She sighed and nodded. "Fine. But if you harm a hair on her perfect little head-!"

  
  
"Just go!" Glimmer shouted in annoyance. Her eyes met Adora's and she nodded with a fierce gaze. Despite the shorter princess not being very fond of Catra, she knew this was very important to Adora.

 

Adora nodded in appreciation and continued behind the guards into the castle. She ran up the stairs, trying her best not to jostle Catra too much. The injured girl's face was scrunched up in pain, and Adora could feel a dampness dripping through her fingers.

 

"Your Majesty!" Adora shouted as soon as she rounded the corner and found Queen Angella. "No time to explain. We need a medic!"

  
  
The queen's expression was one of confusion until she saw the dark red puddle that was beginning to form on the floor under the unconscious girl in Adora's arms.

 

"We need a doctor!" Queen Angella shouted, her voice booming throughout the hallways of the castle.

 

In little time at all, a woman in a white robe and with a large bag came running down the hallway. She stopped and bowed to the queen and Adora.

 

"My queen. She-Ra," she bowed to each of them. "You called?"

  
  
"My friend is hurt. We found her in the Whispering Woods and aren't sure what happened to her. Please. Please help her!" Adora pleaded desperately.

 

"Certainly," the doctor replied, running her eyes over the unconscious Catra. She reached out her arms to take the girl from Adora's arms, but Adora defensively held the girl tighter to her chest.

 

"I'll take her where she needs to go," Adora said sternly with no room for argument.

 

The doctor looked questioningly at the queen who shrugged. "Certainly. Follow me."

  
  
Adora walked with the doctor to a room she had only been in once. She remembered having to lay on her stomach while the doctor tended to the painful rows of scratches down her back for weeks after the final battle at Bright Moon. She shook her head to rid herself of the memory and placed Catra down on the cot while the doctor began assembling her supplies.

 

Adora finally got to take a good look at the girl. Her normally tan skin was frighteningly pale. Her usual mess of hair was even messier and very dirty. In all her years of sleeping next to her, Adora had never seen Catra this distressed in her unconsciousness. She smiled sadly and removed Catra's head piece, brushing her soaked bangs off of her sweaty forehead.

 

"Princess," came the voice of the doctor, interrupting Adora from her tender gaze. "I'm afraid you'll need to go. I need to treat her."

  
  
Adora opened her mouth to protest when the doctor voiced up first. "You will be the first to know how she is. I just need space to work."

  
  
Adora closed her mouth and sighed. "I'm sorry. I'm just worried. Thank you for all you do," she said, placing a hand on the doctor's shoulder and gazing back at Catra one more time over her shoulder. She closed the door behind her and placed her back against the wall, sliding down to the floor. She put her head in her arms folded atop her knees and closed her eyes. She waited.

 

* * *

 

 

Hours seemed to have passed. Adora was asleep with her head leaning on a sleeping Bow's right shoulder. Glimmer was on Bow's left, asleep in the same position as Adora. The two had found the worried princess in the same spot by the door to the infirmary and decided to keep her company after making sure Scorpia was questioned and Entrapta was settled.

 

The door handle turned suddenly, sending Adora upright in the blink of an eye and Bow and Glimmer waking with a shout.

 

"Wha…?" Glimmer questioned, her voice heavy with sleep.

 

Adora was on her feet right at the door and very close to the doctor. "What's the report? How is she doing? Is she awake? Did she ask for me?"

  
  
"Woah, woah, woah," the doctor said, trying to calm down the eager princess. She placed her hands on Adora's arms to hold her a little farther away. "Calm down. Come in, but keep it down."

 

The three followed behind the doctor into the room. On a bed up against the wall lay Catra under a heavy, white blanket that was pulled up to her neck. She was on her back, her face still alarmingly pale and her breathing obviously strained. The trash can was full of bloody gauze and bandages.

 

Adora let out a small noise of surprised pity at the sight of her former best friend. She immediately is at Catra's side, placing her hands on the girl's cheeks.

 

"Oh, Catra," she whispers pitifully. She turns to the doctor, not letting her touch leave Catra's body. "How is she doing? She's still so pale."

  
  
The doctor approached the bed and gently pulled back the blanket for a visual explanation. The feline's lithe torso and bicep were wrapped in white bandages, and her fur was ruffled and unkempt.

 

"I can't tell you how they happened, but I found two very large lacerations to her ribcage and right bicep," the doctor explained. "Both required a good amount of stitches and had already become infected by the time you found her."

  
  
"Is that why she has a fever?" Adora asked, putting a hand to the warm forehead.

 

"Yes," the doctor replied. "She's been given antibiotics to help fight off infection and pain medication for obvious reasons. As soon as her fever drops, she'll be out of the danger zone. It's rest and staying in bed the next week or two for this one."

  
  
Adora laughed quietly at the comment, tenderly stroking Catra's messy hair. "That'll be a challenge for her."

 

Standing aside and watching from afar, Glimmer nudged Bow in the abdomen with her elbow.

 

"Ow! Glimmer!" Bow exclaimed in confusion.

 

"Shh!" Glimmer shushed. She gestured for Bow to come down to her level to whisper in his ear. "I'm worried, Bow. What is this is just another trick?"

  
  
Bow frowned. "I don't know. All we know right now is she needs help and Adora trusts her, no matter how many times she's betrayed that trust. I guess we'll just have to wait until she wakes up."

 

As if on queue, Adora then felt a slight movement under her hand. She gasped and desperately searched Catra's face for any sign of consciousness. The feline's closed eyes squeezed tightly as she began to stir.

 

Catra's eyes opened just a sliver before shutting again due to the bright lights. She scrunched her nose up and tried again. Someone was definitely standing over her, but her vision was too blurry to see who.

 

"Catra?" came a soft voice.

 

Catra groaned and lifted her undamaged arm to her face to rub her eyes. She finally managed to pry them open and squint at the clearing figure above her.

 

"Adora?" she croaked out, wincing at the sound of her own voice.

 

Adora tearfully laughed and brushed her thumb across the girl's scratched cheek. "Hey, Catra."

  
  
Catra closed her eyes and chuckled weakly at the line, wincing at the movement it brought. "Do I even want to know what happened to me?"

 

"We were kind of hoping that you would be able to tell us what happened," Adora responded. "Scorpia and Entrapta came and told us you hadn't come back. We just found you in the woods."

 

Catra looked away, wracking her brain to try and remember. "A spider? One of those big metal monstrosities we fought that one time. It's kind of fuzzy."

 

"I'm just happy you're alright. We were all worried," Adora said with a smile. Catra smiled genuinely for what seemed like the first time in months before flattening her ears and narrowing her brows in realization.

 

"Wait," she said quickly before she finally moved her bi-colored eyes around to actually see where she was. Her pupils dilated and she sat up quickly, pushing the blanket off of her weak frame.

 

"Woah, woah, wait! Catra! What are you doing?" Adora asked as she tried to calm down the girl. The doctor along with Bow and Glimmer approached to help.

 

Catra winced at the movement and moved her arm to support her abdomen. She looked around, blinking and ultimately closing one eye due to dizziness until she could see Bow and Sprinkle in the room.

 

"Oh, no, no, no," she cried. She threw her legs over the bed to get away but  collapsed to the cold floor when her legs buckled under the sudden weight. She pushed herself up shakily, her head down with her mess of hair covering her pained expression.

 

"I am _not_ in Bright Moon," Catra hissed. Adora had kneeled down beside her and placed her hand on Catra's shoulder.

 

"Catra, we had no other choice. We had to get you to a doctor," Adora tried to explain.

 

"And that doctor saved your ungrateful behind," Glimmer muttered. She closed her mouth when she received a glare from Adora and Bow.

 

"I can't stay here. Where's Scorpia? Where's Entrapta?" Catra demanded, attempting to stand up once again. Adora pushed her shoulder gently but with enough force to keep her grounded.

 

"They're both fine. They're here with us," she explained, cupping the feline's cheek with her soft hand. "You need to rest. You're hurt and sick, Catra."

  
  
Catra was lost for a moment in the touch she hadn't felt in such a long time before coming back to her senses and hitting Adora's hand away.

 

"I don't need your help, and I am _not_ staying here," Catra argued bitterly, again trying to stand up.

 

"We know you're scared, but we're here to help," Bow reminded.

 

"Miss, you're not well. I really must advise against this," the doctor chimed in.

 

"Catra, please," Adora pleaded

 

Catra gritted her teeth and growled. "I don't need _any_ of your help!"

 

She turned to Adora still kneeling at her side and gave her a look of pure hatred. "Especially yours," she hissed.

 

Adora's eyes widened at the comment. She looked down, closed her eyes, and sighed before standing up.

 

"Fine," she said sadly. Adora turned and ran out of the room, brushing past Scorpia and Entrapta who had finally joined the group in the infirmary.

 

"Wow, what's up with her?" Scorpia loudly asked. She smiled and turned her head to Catra on the floor. "My beloved commander! My sweet wild cat! We were so worried about you!"

  
  
The large woman made an attempt to grab Catra to hold her like she had many times before, but both Catra and the doctor held up their arms to stop her.

 

"Oh! Right! How are you feeling? Do you still need tenderly nursed back to health? Because I volunteer!"

 

"You seemed near death, and yet here you are," Entrapta added. "How fascinating medical technology is!"

 

Catra placed a hand to her aching head and allowed herself to be gently lifted off the ground my Scorpia. "How are you guys just freely walking around? I mean, wouldn't they have us all imprisoned?" she asked.

 

"Oh, right!" Scorpia exclaimed. "I forgot to mention! We've been invited to stay!"

  
  
" _What!?_ "

 

The surprised shout came from everyone in the room except Scorpia.

 

Catra's heart was racing due to the stress of the whole situation, and her eyes began to droop.

 

"Oh, man. Here she goes," Scorpia announced as Catra's body gave out. The larger princess caught the feline and placed her in bed. She tucked Catra back into bed and turned to look at the rest of the wide-eyed people.

 

"Was it me? Was it something I said?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Catra needs a reality check and I swear if something bad happens in season 2 I'll die
> 
> Also apparently it's supposed to be a cliffhanger. If anything happens to my baby I'll die again
> 
> Thanks for reading and for the feedback for the first chapter! Let me know how you like it so far!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! This will be a multi chapter story. I've already started the second chapter, so please let me know what you think if I should continue!
> 
> Thank you!


End file.
